clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Mine Entrance
Iron Mine Entrance is an encounter in Dragons Clash. It comes after Forest Road 2 or Forest Road 3. Enemies *Mine Guard Soldier (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Orc (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Mine Guard Mage (845 Gold, 104 Xp, 65 Energy, 8 HP Normal, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) Transcript Introduction Two arch-shaped openings part the face of the mountainside like the nostrils of a misshapen beast. A curving sweep of jagged rocks meets either side of the road before them -- the monster's jutting jawbone, waiting through petrified millennia for morsels to devour. And its wish has been granted, for its maw is now filled. More of the king's warriors stand in the gaping space -- soldiers in their mail and tabards, mages in their flowing robes. But this time they're not alone. Brutish, muscular forms mill around in the crowd, green-flesh and barbaric armor interspersing in the purple, white, steel, and gold uniforms. "Orcs!" The Blusellean spits on the ground. "Must have arrived after we ran." You focus your stare on one of the green-skinned warriors. Powerful thews twitch on his thick arms like tangles of serpents writhing and jostling for position. A short-handled, broad-bladed axe rests in each of his hands -- savage implements which could surely leave through bone in his mighty grasp. You've encountered orcs in East Kruna, both in the cities and in the jungles so many of their tribes call home. Sometimes as friends, on occasion as enemies -- weapon arm struggling against weapon arm, muscle grinding against muscle. They were dangerous foes, and by all accounts those allied with Crenus come from their fiercest clans. You'll have to be careful... Men and orcs jump to alertness as an arrow from Tessa's bow and a flash of arcane power from Hugh's hand strike in their midst, beginning your attack. Conclusion You wince as your rotate your right shoulder, trying to work the aches out of it. Putting your blade through that last orc's skull was like stabbing an anvil, and blocking each of his furious blows felt as if you were raising your shield against a falling oak tree. One of the Bluselleans spits on an orc's corpse, sending a globule of saliva against his sightless eye. It trickles down his frozen green face, a post-mortal tear that encapsulates all the hatred the spitter feels for him. A second townsman lashes out with his boot, kicking another dead orc in the side of his skull. He curses a second later, and hops -- his foot injured by the blow, soft leather being no match for a thick orcish cranium. He sets his foot back down with a grimace, and then contents himself with spitting like the first man. Tessa smiles as you look to her. Here before you is proof of the reports you received from her back in East Kruna. As much as the people hate Crenus' human armies, they despise his green-skinned warriors even more. When the king drew upon the Selutha family's longstanding friendships with orc tribes to bolster his forces, he gained tremendous military might. But not without a cost. The moment orc troops were sent alongside royal soldiers to quell discontent and punish rebellion, countless West Krunans added their voices to those grumbling about Crenus' rule. The Bluselleans remain for a moment or two, spitting out the last of the moisture in their mouths upon the fallen orcs. Then they follow as you move on, their eyes smoldering. Category:Dragons Clash